Savin'me
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: A vida sempre nos tira algo precioso, com ele não foi diferente. A vida lhe tirou ela. Songfic - Presente adiantado pra Mai-chan


Titulo: Savin'me

Resumo: A vida sempre nos tira algo precioso com ele não foi diferente. A vida lhe tirou a sua única chance de salvação

**_Savin'me _**

Se olhou no espelho, os mesmo olhos cansados e frios. Mas ele sabia que nem sempre havia sido assim.

Ele já tinha sido diferente .Ele tinha um anjo em quem podia acreditar.

Mas agora ele estava sozinho. Sua única salvação o havia abandonado.

Ele já tinha tentado viver sem essa salvação, viver sem um objetivo, viver sem algo para acreditar. Ele havia tentado viver sem ela.

Ela era seu apoio sua única chance de felicidade. Então ela se foi e ele, desmoronou e ficou ali largado no frio.

Ele sabia que só seria salvo quando ela viesse lhe buscar. Mas ela não apareceu quando ele precisava e ele teve de continuar a viver.

_**Prison's gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
...I'm fallin'**_

_**(**__**Os portões da prisão não se abriram para mim...  
Com estas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando  
Eu alcanço você...  
Bem, eu estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes  
Estas barras de ferro não podem aprisionar minha alma aqui  
Tudo que eu preciso é você  
Venha, por favor, estou chamando...  
Eu estou gritando por você  
Apresse-se, estou caindo..  
**__**...Estou caindo)**_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos tão negro quanto seus olhos. Tão oposto dela. Ela era tão viva. Ela emanava o calor. E ele? Bem, ele era apenas o vento frio que afastava as pessoas em uma noite de inverno.

Em seu rosto pode ver um sorriso. Um sorriso tão calmo e ao mesmo tempo frio. Ele não tinha o calor que precisava para viver. Afinal ela havia levado tudo que ele tinha. Não só o seu calor mais tambem sua alma e coração.

Então ele aprendeu a viver na solidão. Como um preso que se acostuma a viver em sua cela. Aprendeu a viver nas sombras aprendeu a viver como sempre foi: Sozinho.

Aprendeu a viver com mentiras, com farsas criadas por ele mesmo.

Afinal, ele era apenas um mero espectro que vivia apenas esperando para que ela viesse lhe salvar

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**(**__**Mostre-me como é ser o ultimo a ficar de pé  
E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado  
E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser  
Diga isso para mim  
Diga isso por mim  
E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
Diga se vale a pena me salvar...)**_

Ele sempre desejou te-la em seus braços. Mas ela nunca foi sua. Ele era apenas um amigo, que aos poucos foi deixando de existir. Ela havia se esquecido dele. E ele sabia que so a esqueceria quando morrese e sua alma fosso se encontrar com a dela.

Ele sabia que essa lembrança dela era um alimento que o ajudava a viver. Sabia que sem elas iria morrer lentamente por isso se apegou a suas lembranças.

Ele não sabia nem respirar se não tivesse as lembranças dela. Ele não conseguia viver sem isso. Ele guardava essas lembranças para quando ela viesse lhe salvar ele não tenha se esquecido de seu roto.

Ele olhava as estrelas e podia ver o sorriso doce dela. Podia olhar em qualquer coisa que ele a via ali. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante dele.

Ele a esperava para ser salvo mais ela não veio, Ela o deixou ali sozinho. Abandonado.

Sua alma foi despedaçada, seus sonhos largados por ai, Ele sabia que nunca teria paz

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And all I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**...I'm fallin'**_

**_(__Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim_**

_**Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo**_

_**E tudo que eu vejo é você...**_

_**Nas paredes da cidade não há amor para mim**_

_**Eu estou na borda da 18ª história**_

_**E, oh, eu grito por você**_

_**Venha, por favor, estou chamando**_

_**E tudo que eu preciso de você...**_

_**Depressa.. estou caindo..**_

_**Estou caindo...)**_

Podia ver em sus olhos lagrimas que teimavam tentar cair. Ele não iria chorar. Ele havia vestido a sua marcara. Uma mascara repleta de freiza e mentiras.

Ela um dia iria vir lhe salvar. Até lá iria usar usa mascara pois assim ninguem veria qual era sua verdadeira face.

E no dia que ela vier lhe salvar , enfim, poderá se livrar de tal mascara. Pois só com ela ele teria sua felicidade. E então sua alma será libertada.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

**_(__Mostre-me como é ser o ultimo a ficar de pé_**

_**E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado**_

_**E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser**_

_**Diga isso para mim**_

_**Diga isso por mim**_

_**E eu deixarei essa vida para trás**_

_**Diga se vale a pena me salvar...**_

_**Apresse-se, eu estou caindo...)**_

Olhou pela janela e viu nas nuvens os últimos raios de sol. As nuvens recebiam a coloração avermelhada. Como seus cabelos. As arvores pareciam agora mostrar sua melhor coloração esverdeada. Pode ver os alunos correndo. Podia ver dali o filho da mulher que mais amou na vida. Era seu último ano. E sabia que ele havia voltado apenas para destruí-lo.

Ele tinha os olhos tão verdes quanto os dela. A única coisa que era diferente do pai. Começou a odiá-lo por isso. A odiar aquele menino por trazer de volta suas lembranças ruins.

Olhou as nuvens novamente. O negro agora começava a se apossar do vermelho. Estava chegando à hora.

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

**_And all I scream for __you_**

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**...I'm fallin'**_

**_...I'm f__allin'_**

_**(Tudo que eu preciso é você**_

_**Venha, por favor, eu estou chamando..**_

_**E, oh, eu grito por você**_

_**Depressa, eu estou caindo..**_

_**...Eu estou caindo...**_

**_..__.Eu estou caindo...)_**

Abriu a gaveta da sua mesa. Pegou sua varinha e um pedaço de papel.Olhou o pequeno pedaço de papel. Podia ver a jovem mulher ruiva sorrir. E ele sabia que aquele sorriso não era para ele.

Guardou ambos no bolso de sua veste negra.

Fechou a gaveta e olhou novamente para trás e então viu algumas estrelas agora começavam a brilhar.

Saiu do seu quarto e seguiu em direção oposto a entrada do castelo, não queria ser visto por ninguém. Saiu como sempre, pelas sombras.

Conseguiu sair do castelo. O Mestre o chamava. Ele sabia que devia fazer o que havia prometido. Ele manteria aquela farsa até o fim.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**(Mostre-me como é ser o último a ficar de pé**_

_**E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado**_

_**E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser**_

_**Diga isso por mim**_

_**Diga isso para mim**_

_**E eu deixarei essa vida para trás**_

_**Diga se vale a pena me salvar...)**_

O Lord o estava matando, Ele não sentia medo da morte. Por anos ansiava por sua chegada.

Seu corpo caiu no chão. Sentiu seus olhos pesados. Mais então pode ver seu pior inimigo. Aquele garoto que o fazia se lembrar tanto dela. Olhou dentro dos olhos do garoto. Conseguiu ver dentro deles o perdão.

Então antes de fechar os olhos pode ver ali ao lado dele, ela. Tão linda, Ela sorria para ele. O sorriso que ele sempre sonhou. Um sorriso só dele.

Ela havia vindo lhe salvar, E agora sim ele podia encontrar a sua felicidade. Afinal, ela era a sua única salvação.

Em seu rosto havia um pequeno sorriso. Pois ele ,enfim , pode ser salvo.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**(Apresse-se, eu estou caindo...**_

_**Diga isso para mim**_

_**Diga isso para mim**_

_**E eu deixarei essa vida para trás**_

_**Diga se vale a pena me salvar...)**_

**_Fim__._**


End file.
